Ideas For Fanfics!
by Mnemosyne2
Summary: Yugi and the gang discuss the meaning of 'fanfic.' **Sorry! I suck at summaries!** Please read and review! ^__^
1. Default Chapter

Ideas For Fanfics!  
  
by the joined forces of Lethe and Mnemosyne!  
  
Chapter One: "Fwic."  
  
Yugi: Idea?  
  
Joey: Yeh.  
  
Yugi: For what?  
  
Joey: A fanfic. That's what she said.  
  
Yugi: What's a fan.fic?  
  
Joey: D'no.  
  
Tea: I know! I know!  
  
Yugi: So what is it?  
  
Tea: A fanfic is when you wave a fan and it goes 'fwic'!  
  
Joey: Fwic?  
  
Tea: Yeah, it's a whooshy noise.  
  
Joey: That can't be right. She said 'fic'.  
  
Yugi: Who are you talking about?  
  
Joey: I dunno, some girl who walked up to me on the street and said, "I need an idea for a fanfic."  
  
Yugi: That's just weird.  
  
Joey: Yeah.  
  
Tristan: Hey guys! What's up?  
  
Joey: Hey Tristan. What's a fanfic?  
  
Tristan: I think it's a type of Russian food.  
  
Joey: Youuuuuu...IDIAAAAT!!! heheheh.  
  
*Shadi sprouts up out of the ground!*  
  
Shadi: I know what a fanfic is, my young friend. Yugi: Please tell us!  
  
Shadi: It all started with the concubines of old China.  
  
*Hours pass.*  
  
Shadi: .And so they decided then and there that they would make up ridiculous stories about their masters. Now farewell..  
  
*He sinks back into the ground*  
  
Joey: zzzzzzz..Wha? Izzy done yet, Yuug? *Stretchy*  
  
Tea: Wow! I had no idea that the concubines were obsessed with revenge!  
  
Tristan: Me either.  
  
Tristan&Joey: We're hungryyyy!!!  
  
Tristan: You up for Russian food?  
  
Joey: Yeh. We can see if they have 'fanfics' on the menu.  
  
Tristan: He he.  
  
Yugi: I don't think Shadi was right though.  
  
Tea: What do you think then?  
  
Yugi: I don't know. [slaps head] Duh! I'll ask Yami!  
  
Chorus: Yuuuuuu-giiiiiii-ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Yami: Why am I here?  
  
Tristan: What does 'fanfic' mean?  
  
Yami: Ah, you are referring to the ancient art of paper dueling.  
  
All: [interestedly] What?  
  
Yami: It was quite simple, really. All you had to do was fold paper into a fan and then swish it. It made a 'fwic' noise, and the person who fwicked loudest won.  
  
All: Ohhhhh.  
  
Tea: I was the closest so you guys have to treat us all to lunch!  
  
Joey: Allllll-riiiight! Big Mac, here comes da' masta! 


	2. Wendy's, Kaiba, and the Mysterious Cloak...

Tea: I was the closest so you guys have to treat us all to lunch!  
  
Joey: Allllll-riiiight! Big Mac, here comes da' masta!  
  
Tristan: I hate to break it to you Joey, but Chalupas are better.  
  
Joey: No way! Big Mac!  
  
Tristan: Chalupa!  
  
Joey: Big Mac!  
  
Tristan: Chaluuuu-  
  
Yami: WENDY'S OLD FASHIONED HAMBURGER!!!!  
  
Tristan: -pa. Okay, Wendy's is good.  
  
Joey: Of course! Dat was my plan all along! Aheheh…  
  
Tea: Let's just go, guys. I'm starving!  
  
*The gang walks over to Wendy's, gets their food, and sits down*  
  
Yugi: There. Now Yami can rest up for a bit. Hey, is that Kaiba?  
  
Tea: Yeah, I think it is! With Mokuba! Let's go say hi!  
  
Tristan: I think I'll pass.  
  
Joey: (smirking evilly) Yeah, we can watch da food!  
  
Tristan: You mean the grub.  
  
Joey: No, da food!  
  
Tristan: Whatever you say, buddy.   
  
Tea: Yeesh, you guys argue too much. Come on Yugi!  
  
*Kaiba is ordering food/grub for Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: Big brother, can I donate a quarter to the Red Cross Fund?  
  
Kaiba: No, Mokuba. You forget, I bought you three new dueling simulators for your birthday.   
  
Mokuba: Aw, Seto…  
  
Kaiba: [firmly] No. We're on the low end of five million this month, so my even taking you to Wendy's is a treat.  
  
Mokuba: B-but Seto!   
  
Kaiba: …Fine.   
  
Kaiba pulls a hundred-dollar bill out of his wallet and squishes it into the bin.  
  
~~  
  
Joey: Aw, mannnnnnnnnn…  
  
Tea: He's so charitable!  
  
Yugi: [mutters]  
  
Tea: I'm sorry, did you say something, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: No…  
  
Joey: I have an idea. [smirks]  
  
Joey walks up behind Kaiba and taps him on the shoulder.  
  
Kaiba: [paranoid] Wha-what the fu-  
  
Mokuba: [blinks at Seto]  
  
Kaiba: -fudge! What are you doing here, dog?  
  
Joey: [smugly] Eating. I have a question for you, Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: [glares] And why should I answer you?  
  
Joey: C'mon, it's easy. What does 'fanfic' mean?  
  
Kaiba: It's the abbreviation of the word 'fanfiction', which is a fiction written by a fan of a particular work transmitted through electronic or typed means, such as television shows and books.  
  
All: …  
  
The Wendy's door rings and someone steps through.  
  
Mysterious Cloaked Figure: I am a mysterious cloaked figure!!! Fear me!!!  
  
Yugi: And who might you be?  
  
Mysterious Cloaked Figure: I already told you, I am a mysterious Cloaked Figure!!! Fool.  
  
Joey: You're all wrong, man.  
  
MCF: Excuse me?  
  
Joey: First of all, you're a Mysterious Cloaked Figure, not a mysterious Cloaked Figure. Second, it's 'ph33r', unless you're… not of the technologically l33t. [spiraling silence]  
  
MCF: …Oh, I didn't realize. Please pardon my ignorance. [swishy cape] I shall leave, until I am worthy to challenge you once again. [mysteriously] And we will meet again, very soon… *poof* 


	3. The Crossover Begins!

Ideas For Fanfics! Chapter Three - The Crossover Begins!  
  
by the joined forces of Lethe and Mnemosyne.  
  
Joey: First of all, you're a Mysterious Cloaked Figure, not a mysterious Cloaked Figure. Second, it's 'ph33r', unless you're. not of the technologically l33t. [spiraling silence]  
  
MCF: .Oh, I didn't realize. Please pardon my ignorance. [swishy cape] I shall leave, until I am worthy to challenge you once again. [mysteriously] And we will meet again, very soon. *poof*  
  
All: .  
  
*Somewhere near*  
  
Lina: Gourry, what the heck is wrong with you. (Statement, not question. Lina always does that).  
  
Gourry: Oh! Why hello, Lina!  
  
Lina: Don't you ever appear out nowhere wearing a freaky cloak! "Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows.."  
  
Gourry: Aaaah!!! *Hides under cloak*  
  
Lina: ".Buried in the flow of time."  
  
Gourry: (Peeking out) Um, Lina?  
  
Lina: ".I pledge myself to darkness, and the powers it possesses."  
  
Gourry: Help meeee!!!  
  
Lina: ".Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed! DRAGON..SLAAAAAVE!!!!  
  
Gourry: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
*Gourry flies off into the horizon*  
  
*Meanwhile, in Wendy's.* *At the counter.*  
  
Ryoga: [demanding] There isn't pork in your burgers, is there? Tell me you don't use pork.  
  
Ranma: Jeez, Ryoga! Hurry up an' order!  
  
Stammering Waitress: Uh, no sir, I don't think we-  
  
Ryoga: You don't think? Is that it? Listen here, I want you to be one hundred percent sure when you say that! Now do you or do you not use pork in your burgers?!  
  
Stammering Waitress: Well, um, th-there's the bacon cheeseburger, s-sir.  
  
Ryoga: [glares] You mean to say that you *murder* innocent pigs for the sake of your food! [flames] Unforgivable!  
  
Ranma: [mutters] And how do you think the *cows* feel, P-chan?  
  
Akane: Oh my! Ranma, what did you just say?  
  
Ryoga: [murderously] Yes, Ranma, what *did* you say?  
  
Ranma: [winces] Aheh, nothing.  
  
Punkster: (To fellow Punksters) Heeeeeey, check out dat chick over dere!  
  
Punkster #2: Let's go try ta' pick her up! *Walks over to Akane*  
  
Punkster #2: Hi, girlie. The name's Keith, Bandit Keith. How's about you and I get toge-  
  
Akane: Yeah, right. Like I've got the time to go anywhere. Get lost!  
  
Bandit Keith: Oh, playing hard to get, are we? We'll just see about that, won't we? *Reaches out and grabs Akane's arm*  
  
Ranma: What the HELL do you think you're doing?! SHIRYU HOTEN HAAAAA!!!!  
  
*Ladies and germs, Bandit Keith has left the building*  
  
Ryoga: Oh Akane, are you hurt?  
  
Ranma: Geez, give the girl a break. Come on, let's just EAT. *Drags Ryoga to table. Both of them start eating.*  
  
Akane: Yeesh, boys. *A man with a cool staff walks up to Akane*  
  
Miroku: I couldn't help but notice your unique beauty among the crowd. May I have the pleasure of asking your name?  
  
Akane: (Thinking) Who's he? He's so polite! Unlike Ranma and that Keith jerk. (Speaking) Oh, my name's Akane. And yours?  
  
Miroku: How silly of me to not introduce myself! I am the Buddhist priest Miroku. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Akane.  
  
Akane: The pleasure is mine, really!  
  
Miroku: Would you be so kind as to bear my chil-  
  
*Inu-Yasha whacks Miroku upside the head as Akane watches, stunned.*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Baka! I knew you were up to no good. Now get back here and order.  
  
Miroku: [meekly] Yes, Inu-Yasha.  
  
Akane: What?  
  
Inu-Yasha: [glares] You look like.  
  
Miroku: [shock] Indeed, Miss Akane, you bear a striking resemblance to one in our party, that is to say, Lady Kagome!  
  
*Kagome walks over.*  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha, Miroku, aren't you going to order?  
  
*Inu and Miroku point silently to Akane.*  
  
Kagome: [friendly] Hi!  
  
Akane: Hi!  
  
*Neither one seems to notice the striking resemblance that they share. Typical.*  
  
Ranma: [glares at Inu]  
  
Miroku: Now that I think of it, those two seem rather similar as well.  
  
Inu and Ranma: [simultaneously] No WAYYYY!!!  
  
Cashier Lady: Is anyone going to order???? 


	4. New Friends! And Enemies

Ideas For Fanfics! Chapter Four - New Friends! .And Enemies.  
  
you know who it's by.  
  
Cashier Lady: Is anyone going to order?  
  
Akane: Ranma, you order while Kagome and I get to know each other.  
  
Kagome: Yeah Inu-Yasha! Go help.  
  
Inu and Ranma: (simultaneously) WHY DO I GOTTA DO IT?!?!  
  
Kagome: SIT, BOY!  
  
*Inu crashes to the ground. Innocent eaters get edgy.*  
  
Miroku: Yep. Big sit.  
  
*Akane thwaks Ranma on the head and he falls onto Inu-Yasha.*  
  
Ryoga: Yep. Big hit.  
  
Miroku: This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.  
  
Ryoga: Yep. Big friendship.  
  
Miroku: You're scaring the children.  
  
Akane: Looks more like that Bandit Keith guy is.  
  
*Having regained conciousness, Keith is now trying to steal McFlurry's from kids.*  
  
Sango: Indeed. Anybody want fries?  
  
All: .  
  
Miroku: Lady Sango! I am graced by your presence! When did you-  
  
Sango: While you were busy. [glances at the heap on the floor] .beating on Inu-Yasha and his friend.  
  
Akane: [friendly friendly!] Hi! I'm Akane!  
  
Sango: I am Sango, Demon Slayer. And this is-  
  
Shippo: [super-smiley] Shippo the fox-demon, pleased to meetcha!  
  
Akane: Oh! How cuuuute! You would make a great buddy for P-chan - P-chan? Where'd you go?  
  
Ranma: [gets up] Yeah, P-chan. Where'd you go? (snicker)  
  
Ryoga hits Ranma back down to the floor.  
  
Akane: Huh?  
  
Waitress Lady walks past the group holding cups of water, and trips on the still form of Inu-Yasha.  
  
Waitress Lady: Oh dear!  
  
Ranma-chan: Awww, fluffbunnies.  
  
Miroku: [starry-eyed] Ah, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss! Will you bear my-  
  
All: [hit Miroku]  
  
*Two silhouetted figures burst into Wendy's. One is a girl, the other a boy.*  
  
Boy: LIGHT COME FORTH!!!  
  
Girl: Almayce, where are you?!  
  
*Almayce is pretending to be a statue. It would work if he wasn't ten feet tall.*  
  
Girl: There you are. *Takes offensive stance*  
  
Stammering Waitress Lady: Y-you aren't going to start a fight, right?  
  
Girl: (innocently) Oh no, not at all. *Drags Almayce outside*  
  
Boy: Wait for me, Lina!  
  
Miroku: Ah, Lina...but something seems wrong about her.  
  
Inu: What are you plotting now, pervert? (snickers)  
  
Kagome: Probably planning to get a *feel* for Lira or whatever. What a lecher.  
  
Ranma: Come on already! The fight has started! *pulls the Ranma characters outside*  
  
Sango: This should be interesting to watch. Let's go! 


	5. Team Rocket Kills Almayce! Yay!

**Ideas For Fanfics! Chapter Five – Team Rocket Kills Almayce! Yay!**

**by**** Lethe and Mnemosyne, although Mnemosyne did most of the work…(heh)**

Ranma: Come on already! The fight has started! *pulls the Ranma characters outside*

Sango: This should be interesting to watch. Let's go!

*OUTSIDE…*

Gourry: Uhhhh, Lina?  Why are we-

Lina: (distractedly) Be quiet, Gourry.  I'm concentrating here.

*Lina puts her hands together and a big glowing ball appears.*

All: (in awe)  Ooooh!

*MEANWHILE…*

Ash: Pikachu, Thunderbolt!

  
Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Team Rocket: Team Rocket is blasting off againnnnnnn… *Twink!*

*BACK WITH LINA…*

Almayce: Hah.  You should know by now that your magic doesn't faze-

Team Rocket: -nnnnnnnnnnn!!!  *Thud*

Almayce: Gwuhhhhhhhh… (spirally eyes) 

Lina: Yayyyy!  We defeated Almayce!

All: …

Gourry: You did it, Lina!

*Suddenly, we hear a "pat pat" sound, followed by a loud slapping noise.*

Sango: Pervert!!!

Miroku: (winces) Ahahaha… 

Kagome and Inu: (glare)

Miroku: (shrinks away) Heh heh…

Yugi: M-my eyes…they burn!!!

*Chorus: Yuuuuuuuuuu-giiiiiiiiiiii-ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!*

Yami: In corrupting my hikari's eyesight you have trespassed in my soul and many others'!! For that you shall pay dearly!!!

Miroku: …Huh…?

Yami: Now, let's play a game. If you win then you have my life…but if I win, you will be punished with a penalty game!

Miroku: Heh. Bring it on.


	6. Miroku and Yami Get it On!

**Ideas For Fanfics! Chapter Six – Miroku and Yami Get It On!**

**by**** Lethe and Mnemosyne.**

**hahaha****! all this time and I've never had a disclaimer.  Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except a pair of socks. Well, that was easy. Back to the story now.**

Yami: Now, let's play a game. If you win then you have my life…but if I win, you will be punished with a penalty game!

Miroku: Heh. Bring it on. What are the rules?

Yami: (smiling evilly) It's simple, really. We'll stand on the roof of the Wendy's, and whoever falls off first loses.

Miroku: Fine by me. 

Kagome and Tea: Ummm…

*Yami and Miroku climb up to the roof and balance themselves on the center beam.*

Joey: Be careful, man.

Tristan: Yeah, wouldn't want you to get hurt, Yuug.

Yami: Thank you…my friends.

Miroku: Do I not get good luck wishes of some sort? (sniff sniff)

Sango: …Good luck, my lecherous friend. May heaven accept you in pity.

Miroku: I'm hurt. I know you all mean well.

Yami: Let the game begin!

*Dead silence as a crowd starts to form. Neither player looks ready to fall.*

*A couple hours later…*

Miroku: (exhaustedly) Are you ready to…give up yet…?

Yami: (not tired at all) No. Are you?

Inu: (annoyed now by waiting so long) Dammit, just blow him to hell!!!

Kagome: (appalled) Inu-Yasha! That's not part of the rules!

Miroku: But it's not such…a bad idea… *pulls off rosary*   WIND TUNNEL!!!

*Yami, who sensed this coming, simultaneously casted a spell…*

Yami: …OBLIVION!!!

*The two powerful blasts hit right on, sending both Miroku and Yami flying off the roof in opposite directions.*

Inu: Yami definitely went down first.

Joey: No waaay! It was the pervert!

Inu: (getting mad) Yami!

 Joey: Pervert!

Inu: Am not, pervert!

Joey: (evil plan grin) Perverrrrrrt!!!

Inu: PERVERT!!!

Joey: hehehe…you just admitted dat' the pervert fell first!

Inu: HEY!!! Well I take it back!

Joey: But ya' can't ta-

Akane: Oh, hush. Anyone can see that it was a tie.

Ryoga: Oh Akane…your decisions are so wonderful…

Sango: So what happens in the case of a tie?

Yami: (bashed up) Well…then I guess Miroku gets half of my life energy…but what do I get from him?

Miroku: You may have my powers, good friend. And I don't need your life force, I'll just take half of your powers.

Yami: Well…  then it's a deal. *offers hand to Miroku*

*Miroku accepts Yami's handshake, and they both start to glow. Purple flames/smoke is seen being transferred from Miroku to Yami, and golden flames/smoke is flowing from Yami to Miroku. The Millennium Puzzle and Miroku's staff switch owners.*

Mokuba: Cool! Look, Seto!

Kaiba: What the hell...

Mokuba: (stares innocently at Seto)

Kaiba: …llabubu.

Mokuba: Hell……llabubu?

Kaiba: Just forget it, kid.

Mokuba: …Hellllabubu! Hellllabubu! Hellllabubu! Hellllabubu! Yaaaaaaaaay!!!

Kagome: (muses) How did they survive the fall…?

Miroku: (blinks) I feel… different…

*A golden eye starts glowing on Miroku's forehead.*

All: …

Sango: Oh my.

*MEANWHILE…*

Gourry: Wow, Lina!  That's a first!

Lina: Huh?

Gourry: We were in that restaurant for all that time and we never got any food!

Lina: (hits self) Augh!!! 


	7. The Crossovers End In a Strangely Abrupt...

**Ideas For Fanfics! Chapter Seven – The Crossovers End…In a Strangely Abrupt Way.**

**by**** Lethe, Mnemosyne, and Ryou Plushie! ^__^ Kawaii…**

Jonouchi looked into Seto's eyes.  Now he saw what he hadn't before: There was a sadness there, hidden behind the ice… and Jonouchi wanted to reach it.  For, with the sadness, there was softness – and Jonouchi would give anything to touch his-

Joey: WHAAAT?!

Tristan: [snickering like he's in the Valley of the Loons]

**Anyway…******

Miroku: (blinks) I feel…different…

*A golden eye starts glowing on Miroku's forehead.*

All: …

Sango: Oh my.

Yami: I…I have a sudden urge to…

Tea: Yami, are you all right?

Yami: [thinking] Why did I just want to touch Tea's *CENSORED* ? (Aha, Sugoroku _is_ editing.) What kind of power did this monk give me…?

*Ahem. This will soon be a completely Yu-Gi-Oh! fic. Sorry for any inconveniences. 3…2…1…*

Team Rocket: Team Rocket is blasting off againnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!

*Team Rocket has blasted everyone that isn't from Yu-Gi-Oh! back into their respective series. Although…*

Brock: Ash? Misty? Where did everybody go?   …And why am I wearing a dress…? DA DA DA DUMMM….

**Into the Realm of Yu-Gi-Oh! Once More…**

Yami: [thinking] Hm. Since the monk has returned to his series, I don't seem to have his "powers" anymore!

Tea: Are you sure you're okay?

Yami: Hn? I guess I'm a little worn out after the roof-standing. Yugi…I need you… (M-syne: That's shounen ai enough for me.  Lethe: Ahhhhh…)

Chorus: Oh-Gi-Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: Let's eat!

Tristan and Joey: YEAH!!!

*The crew walks back to their table. The food is gone.*

Tristan and Joey: NOOOO!!!

Tea: Well, what did you expect? We were gone for like an hour.

Yugi: We can go ask Kaiba and Mokuba if they've seen anything…

Tea: Yeah! Good idea.

*Yugi and Tea walk over to Kaiba, who is being showered with praise by the Red Cross Fund people.*

Yugi: [pushing through various people in lab coats and goggles] Hey, um, Kaiba?

*Kaiba is holding Mokuba's hand (eeks! kawaii!) and trying to get out of the building.*

Kaiba: What do you want? I'm kind of busy right now.

Yugi: I was just wondering…did you see what happened to our food?

Kaiba: No. Do you think that I've had time to watch your stupid food? Yes? Well you're wrong. Let's get out of here, Mokuba.

Mokuba: Okay, big brother!

Kaiba: You know you can call me Seto.

Mokuba: Yeah, I know. But you are my big brother.

Kaiba: [slightly aggravated] But I would prefer it if you called me Seto.

Mokuba: Okay, big brother!

Kaiba: [reeeally annoyed now] Maybe it's just that you never really knew my name, or maybe you just wanted to really PISS ME OFF.

Mokuba: [silence.]

Kaiba: Mokuba…I'm so sorry…

Mokuba: …WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Next on IFF…**

Malik:  Fluffy…Cabbage…?

Bakura: Yeah. Unless you have a better idea.

**DA DA DA DUMMMMMMMMMMM…**


	8. Doof Down Those Cheetos, Ryou!

**Mnemosyne's**** Dead Fic Day **

**(Idea from: MegaTokyo.  Read it!) **

Lethe: Why are we here, Mnemosyne?

M-syne: Because Cheetos Puffs are really addictive!

Lethe: …You make no sense.  Anyway, what should we wri- hey!  Quit eating and listen!  It *is* your fic, you know.

M-syne: [crunchy crunch]

Lethe: [glares]

            [thinks]

            [sparkly eyes] I know!!! Let's insert a bit of fluffy shounen ai… shounen ai fluff… Mnem?

M-syne: It's really hard to type with one finger. All of the other ones are spawning in the Cheetos Puffs bag. Eeeeew…it took me like 5 minutes to write this.

Lethe: Uh…. That's not possible.  C'mon, some Jou/Seto?  You know you want to… or at least give Yami Bakura an appearance… or Malik?

M-syne: I'm finally done eating Cheetos, and I think they've inspired me or something! Ah, the power of cheese. I have a really funny idea for a fanfic now! And thanks to Misura, who pointed out that this fic is wandering away from Yu-Gi-Oh! Otherwise I wouldn't have really noticed…^__^

 [Lethe grimaces at Mnemosyne's excessive use of exclamation points and then continues on her sparkly-eyed, hearts-and-bubbles, quest for fluff.]

Lethe: Like, "Jonouchi looked into Seto's eyes.  Now he saw what he hadn't before: There was a sadness there, hidden behind the ice… and Jonouchi wanted to reach it.  For, with the sadness, there was softness – and Jonouchi would give anything to touch his-"

M-syne: Ew. Lethe, you perv! Back to food and music (my favorite things) Not a good combination: stale Coca-Cola mixed with vanilla coffee (which actually tastes like coconut). And drinking this while listening to the Chipmunk song.

Lethe: …I don't know you.

M-syne: Actually, it tastes sort of good. Creamy, yet subtly sweet. –Ish.

Lethe: [glares] We're HERE to think of ideas for our/your fanfic.  Not drink… you know… that.

M-syne: Also a great caffeine drink. Ummy.

Lethe: WE'RE HERE TO THINK!!!

[silence]

Lethe: [snickers] Well, *I'm* here to think.

M-syne: My name…is Mnemosyne…

[subliminal message: Cheetos…GOOD]

Lethe: Well, if you're not going to think, I'm going to find someone who can.  Ryou! 

Ryou: Ah, hello!  How are you?

Lethe: [beams] Fiiiiine!

M-syne: [to audience quietly] She's talking to her plushie again.

M-syne: Mommmm!!! Lethe has a plushie!!! I want one too!!!

Mom: Not now, honey.

M-syne: BUT I WANNA PLUSHIE!!!

Lethe and Ryou: [stick out tongues] Nyah-ha.

M-syne: MOM, SHE'S WAVING IT AROUND IN MY FACE!!! 

Mom: That's nice, dear.

Lethe: [suddenly back on track] Mnem, let's get writing.  NOW.

Ryou: Yes, let's!  I'm eager to read your work, Lethe.  It's very good.

Lethe: [twinkly] Aah!  A compliment!

[subliminal message: GOOD…Cheetos]

M-syne: Yeah, let's get to work now before this gets longer than the actual chapters. I have to write about my wonderful cheese-inspired idea!    !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I luv exclamation points.   !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lethe: [glares] C'mon!  Let's write shoune- I mean, the fanfic. 

M-syne: Yeah, let's. Right now. Thank you guys for being so patient! I love you all! God bless Japan! Whoo-hoo! I'm on a roll now! THANK YOU, CLEVELAND!!!! [dances around throwing invisible roses all over the floor]

END NOTES:  No plushies were harmed in this chapter.  …Though the Anzu one was rather offended.

CREDITS:

~Cast~

Mnemosyne as Mnemosyne

Lethe as Lethe

Ryou Plushie as Ryou Plushie

Lethe as Ryou Plushie's Voice

Mnemosyne as Mom (everything said by Mom is most likely what she would have said in a real situation)

~Crew~

Technical Officer – Malik with big headphones

Editor – Sugoroku Mutou  (he was actually asleep the whole time. that's why this hasn't been edited.)

Director – What director?

Subliminal Messages Operator – Yami Bakura (with no shirt! on a Honda in the street! ^__^)

~

Produced by – Microsoft Word

Distributed by – ff.net!

~Special Thanks to…~

The Cheetos Puffs Dangerously Cheesy people!

Ryou for being himself!

Joey and Seto. We hope you get together!

All you people who reviewed! You're wonderful!

[bleep] THIS HAS BEEN A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT. WE WILL NOW RETURN YOU TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAMMING. [bleep]

Lethe and Mnem: …That made no sense.

Malik: [grins evilly]


End file.
